Dark Impulse
by DEad Soul Angel
Summary: The team has been assembled, the die cast. But who is this girl they find in the center of a crater? Who are these men in black? And who's that lurking in the background? Multicrossover with Assassin's Creed and Blackwatch skulking around somewhere Canon pairings
1. Prologue

**Archimedes Internet Chat Service**

**July 6 12:32:22 GMT**

**Chat Room 13A**

…

…

**xxxALtm3R**has logged in

**_Mujika_**has logged in

**Lelantos**has logged in

**/(*0w0*)\\**has logged in

**Yojimbo**has logged in

…

…

**/(*0w0*)\\:**mujika you back already

**_Mujika_:**yes, returned this morning killer week. been out of the loop anything interesting happen while I was gone?

**xxxALtm3R:**Spain beat Paraguay, Abstergo unveiled their newest product, three ice villains attacked on the same day and a bunch of sidekicks broke into a secret genetics lab without their mentors' knowledge.

**_Mujika_:**without their knowledge? they seriously went behind their backs? didn't think they had it in them

**Lelantos:**guess they had some backbone after all

**/(*0w0*)\\:** my god, lelantos complemented someone! never thought id see the day

**Lelantos:**I only compliment people who deserve it

**Yojimbo:** whatever, guys you forgetting the best part, they found a clone of superman! SUPERMAN! I mean one was super cool enough but now there are TWO of them

**/(*0w0*)\\: **yoji youre missing the point

**Yojimo: **the point being two amazingly awesome superbeings that can fly and shoot lasers out their eyes?

**/(*0w0*)\\: **the point is they were able to clone an immensely powerful being, not to mention the other genetic specimens, without anyone being any the wiser

**_Mujika_:** connections to cain

**xxxALtm3R: **None so far, but we're still looking

**_Mujika_: **does he have supermans powers, abilities, what exactly did they plan to do with him

**/(*0w0*)\\: **we're still investigating, preliminary results suggest that he may not have all of the kryptonian's abilities

**xxxALtm3R: **At any rate, there's still much to be done and Simian may soon be in a position to provide more answers

** _Mujika_: **has he infiltrated the cartel so soon? I didn't expect him to get in for a few years yet

**xxxALtm3r: **No it will still take a few years, but there has been a development

**Lelantos: **which we cant discuss here. besides which we have jobs to get back to

…

…

**Lelantos** has logged out

…

…

**/(*0w0*)\\: **I'll keep you informed

…

…

**/(*0w0*)\\ **has logged out

**xxxALtm3R **has logged out

**_Mujika_ **has logged out

**Yojimbo **has logged out

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Young Justice and Assassin's Creed do not belong to me. Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Young Justice belongs to Cartoon Network. I think. well it aired on Cartoon Network at any rate


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**MOUNT** **JUSTICE**

**July 8, 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," stated Batman to the group of teens, "we're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stick together and fight the good fight you'll do it on league terms."

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training and I will deploy you missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert."

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we wear bulls eyes on our chest," Flash stated from behind Wally.

"But Cadmus prove the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman said from beside Batman,

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool. Wait six?" Robin said questioningly. The lineup of junior heroes turned around to notice two green skinned people. One, an adult male with a blue cape and a hairless scalp. The other, a teen girl with white t-shirt, blue cape, skirt, and gloves and red hair. Behind them and to the man's left was male who appeared to be sixteen, in white, futuristic looking armor over a black combat suit. In his right hand was a sort of half mask that would fit around his jaw and cover his ears. He also had a three-section staff that also seemed to be made of the same material of his armor. On his waist were knives in sheathes attached to his armor, five on either side with a utility belt beneath. The teen himself had well-kept brown hair and green eyes.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said.

"Whoa, I'm liking this gig more and more," Wally said as the teens minus Superboy walked over to introduced themselves, "I'm Kid Flask, that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you don't remember their names."

"I'm honored to be include," she replied.

"And this is-."

"- Echo Epitaph," the white armored on said, interrupting Batman who scowled at the newcomer, "though you can just call me Echo."

"What kind of hero name is that," Wally jibed.

"Well I couldn't think of a name so I got on a hero name generator. It was that or Mister Penetrator," Echo countered, "but my real name is Dexter Brand if you prefer."

"It's good to see you again Echo," Kaldur said.

"Kaldur? I haven't seen you since Indonesia."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Wally asked.

"Yes we met a year ago when my king and I thwarted one of Black Manta's operations in Indonesia. We got separated and I came across Echo who also came to stop Manta."

"Saved my life that day."

Robin then turned to look at Superboy, "Superboy come meet the newbies."

"I take offense to that," Echo said indignantly as Superboy walked over. Miss Martian's shirt turned black and her cape shrunk to nothing.

"I like your t-shirt," she said. Superboy smiled and Robin elbowed him. Flash then ran over and put his arm around Superboy.

"Today is the day."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 18 11:16 EDT**

"Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03" the computer stated as the aforementioned heroes emerged in a flash of light from the zeta tube in civilian clothes. The other four heroes were standing in the middle of the cave watching a holographic screen. Dexter was wearing a black button up shirt that wasn't tucked in, with short sleeves, black gloves, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Wally questioned.

"He's arriving now," Kaldur answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally enthusiastically asked and then slow ran towards the cave's entrance with Robin and Kaldur following him. Superboy glanced over at Miss Martian and Dexter then the three followed at a more leisurely pace.

Once outside they saw Red Tornado float down, "Red Tornado," Wally said as he waved to the automaton.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We were hoping you had a mission for us," Kaldur said hopefully.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Robin then stepped forward, "But it's been over a week and-"

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted, "in the meantime simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team isn't a social club," Kaldur replied.

"No, but I'm told social interaction is an important team building exercise, perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," Red Tornado said, then he walked down the ramp into the cave.

"Keep busy," Wally said.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" asked Robin.

"Oh I'll find out," Miss Martian said, she then started concentrating on Red Tornado, "Sorry, I forgot he's a machine. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though," Wally said reassuringly.

"All the same, reading the minds of our superiors probably won't engender much trust," Dexter said spreading his arms, "besides which, did you guys expect to be going on some epic sojourn every two minutes?"

"Well, no…" stated Wally, "but we didn't form this group to stand around in an old cave."

"Patience Flash Jr. patience. The league won't need a dusty old warehouse raided every second of every day, they'll call us when needed," Dexter retorted.

"That's Kid Flash!" Wally said angrily.

"What if they don't? What if this is just to keep us busy?" Robin inquired.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find that dusty old warehouse ourselves," Dexter replied as he started to walk back into the cave, "don't be in such a rush to be heroes, all you'll find is an early grave."

"Eh, what does he know," Wally said.

"Hello Meagan," she said slapping her head with the palm of her hand, "you haven't seen the rest of the cave yet. I and Superboy live so we can give you the grand tour."

"Don't look at me," Superboy said.

"Don't worry, we won't," Wally said, "Private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private," said Robin.

"Team building we'll all go," Kaldur said firmly.

"What about Echo?" asked Wally.

"We'll pick him up as we go."

"So this would be the front door," she said as the group walked into the building.

* * *

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman in the early days of the league," explained Wally as they walked into a large room with a pool of water, more zeta tubes, and pipes.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's secret location was compromised," stated Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

"The Watchtower is their real headquarters, the Hall is a decoy, smart thinking actually," Echo responded, having been pulled into the tour.

"If the villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert," Meagan said.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, they'd never think to look here," Robin said taking Meagan's hand.

"He means, we're hiding in plain sight," Wally said, taking Robin' hand off Meagan's.

"Ah, that's much clearer," she said.

Superboy sniffed the air then said, "I smell smoke."

"Huhh, my cookies!" cried Meagan floating off to the kitchen. The others followed the Martian to find her levitating a tray of burnt cookies onto the table. "I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of … uh heh never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin reassured, "he doesn't seem to mind." Wally was currently scarfing down some of the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism," he said.

"Thanks, I'll make more," Meagan said.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"Dexter Brand, though I've already told everyone that."

"I'm Wally, see I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike dark glasses over here. Batman has forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his true name."

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gan M'orzz, but you can call me Meagan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." Superboy began to walk away. He then stopped, and suddenly turned with an angry look on his face.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted, M'gan got this shocked look on her face.

_What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically? _Everyone grasped their heads as M'gan telepathically communicated with them.

"M'gan stop!" Kaldur shouted. "Things are different on Earth, here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides Cadmus' crazy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally said pointing to Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy said angrily then walked over to the couched and sat down.

"Oh don't mind him, he'll calm down," Dexter said, "y'know… eventually."

"Hello Meagan," she said hitting her palm to her head, "I know what we could do." She then flew out of the room. The others, minus Superboy began to follow her.

"Superboy, please?" she pleaded in a small voice.

"Don't talk to me." Once he saw M'gan's sad face, he got up and followed her out of the room.

* * *

They got off the elevator into a hanger were a red and black ellipsoid was floating above the floor.

"It's my Martian bio ship," she said cheerfully.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic, but cute," Wally said.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it," the ellipsoid then morphed into a ship.

"Neat," Dexter said.

"Well you coming?" M'gan asked. Everyone then walked into the ship and sat in the seats that appeared as they entered.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," she said before the wall on the other side slid open. The ship then flew out over the city.

"Incredible," said Robin.

"She sure is, I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she," Wally replied.

"Whatever you say," Dexter jibed.

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth," stated Robin.

"Dude!" cried Wally.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking: you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry," Kaldur whispered to Superboy.

"He'll come around," Robin whispered to M'gan.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," she whispered back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally whispered.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked.

M'gan stood, and morphed into a female version of Robin, she then turned into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that, that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally.

"Very," Dexter answered.

Robin clapped his hands, "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone whit those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'gan said as she sat down.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur questioned.

"Their organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy said.

"Oi, give it a rest will ya," Dexter responded, to which Superboy grumbled.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls that Manhunter does?" asked Wally.

"Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique," she replied.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall, when he tries it?" Robin gestures towards Wally, "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" cried Wally.

"Here's something I can do," the ship then turned invisible, "camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly, I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course," she replied.

"Tch, Tornado's keeping us busy again," said Robin.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy stated causing everyone to look out the left window. The saw a thin tornado coming towards them. The ship veered, attempting to get out of the way, but was swallowed by the twister. After spinning wildly in the tornado, the ship managed to break free. As the ship dropped low to the ground, the underbelly opened up and the team dropped out.

"Robin, are tornado's common to New England? Robin?" Kaldur asked. When he got no answer, he looked to find that Robin had vanished.

"He was just here," M'gan said.

"Gee, what great teamwork, it's truly an inspiration to us all," Dexter said sarcastically. Just then all the windows on the building blew out.

"Now's not the time, we have got to see what's happening in the plant!" Kaldur said firmly. With that, the rest of the team rushed over to the plant.

Inside the plant, Robin got blasted into a pillar by a red and black machine. Superboy then landed beside Robin as the others walked through the big doors.

"Who's your knew friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough," Robin replied.

"My apologies. You may call me Mister Twister," the machine said before hurling Superboy into the wall with wind.

Dexter giggled at the villains name, "Seriously, Mister Twister. You really couldn't think of anything better. What was Rotary Wind taken?"

"Echo, focus!" Kaldur reprimanded him, as Wally tried to speed kick Twister. Twister then blew Wally out of the plant. Kaldur and M'gan charged the machine only to be blasted back.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not, however, expecting children," Twister said.

"We're not children!" Robin yelled while throwing two objects at the machine. Twister put up a wind wall in front of him which stopped the first explosive. The second however embedded itself in his chest.

"Objectively you are," he said taking the circular device out of his chest and tossing it aside. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite… disturbing." He looked around the warehouse. He saw that the black and green skinned had gotten up, and the yellow one hadn't reappeared, however… "I distinctly remember a sixth."

Just as he said that, he got a major jolt of electricity from behind. Twister then spun around and sent a gust of wind knocking Dexter into the wall. In his right hand was a white rectangular rod that was about the length of his forearm, which was crackling with electricity at one end. "A commendable try, but ultimately feeble."

"Oh, it gets better," Dexter stated as he pulled himself up. At this, Twister looked at his back and found a small rectangular box with flashing lights. Seconds later, the device exploded sending twister stumbling a few feet. Superboy took advantage of Twister's momentary vulnerability and dashed punched him in the chest. Twister then blew Superboy into Dexter, who rushed from behind. As Kaldur, M'gan, and Robin charged Twister, they were caught in a cyclone that swirled them around, before ejecting them across the warehouse. Twister then flew out of the warehouse.

The four got outside just in time to see Twister blast Wally with a tornado into the wall.

"I got you Wally," M'gan said as she levitated him off the ground.

"Thanks."

"I'd have thought you all would have learned your limitations by now," Twister interjected.

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister replied while rising several feet into the air, "I was waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind, find a weak point," Kaldur said to M'gan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robin stated.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing. Hello Meagan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," stated Kaldur.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin added.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke," concluded Wally.

Robin, Wally, and Kaldur walked toward Twister. Dexter, not as convinced, stayed behind.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted at the red machine.

"So let's end this," Kaldur said.

"Consider it ended," Twister said creating a giant storm.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage," Kaldur said. Just then lightning begun to flash in the storm above.

"Uhh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic," Twister said charging his lightning for an attack. Just as he was about to attack, bright light accompanied by a deafening crack erupted from the sky behind the team. Then what looked like a meteor bounced off Twister causing his attack to veer left. The meteor then bounced off the ground and went into the forest.

Kaldur, M'gan, and Robin were knocked down from the blast. Superboy then jumped at Twister but was knocked back by lightning. M'gan then awoke and put her bioship in front of them.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you can trump me again I'll show no mercy," Twister said before flying off.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us," M'gan replied.

"And that is supposed to make it right," Superboy said then marched over to her, "you tricked us into thinking he was Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur defended.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened," Robin said.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers we'll take it from here," Wally said.

"Don't get in our way," Superboy added.

"I'll go with Meagan back to the cave, I'll be more useful in my armor," Dexter said.

Superboy, Wally, and Robin then ran toward town.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," M'gan said as Kaldur walked by.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team," Kaldur replied.

After they left, Dexter walked up to M'gan, "You made a mistake, you assumed, but it could have turned out worse. We all make mistakes, even the big leaguers. What's important is that you learn from your mistakes and move on."

"Really?" M'gan asked looking at him.

"Yeah, now come on. I've got to get my armor, and then, we should join the others."

They then boarded the ship and set course for the cave. "Maybe we should call Tornado."

"Sounds good."

"Miss Martian to Red Tornado." M'gan explained the situation to Red Tornado. "We really need your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it's an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and immunity to telepathy."

"Hello Meagan!"

* * *

They found the guys in the harbor as Robin threw some bombs at Twister only for them to be blasted away. Superboy then tried to hit him only for Twister to blast him into a building.

Behind a piece of rubble, Robin pulled out his utility belt.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me," Robin said.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it," Wally said.

_Listen to me, all of you _M'gan said telepathically.

"What did we tell you," Superboy said.

_I know. And I know I messed up, but now I'm really clear on what we need to do. Trust me. _

As the four boys rushed to attack, Red Tornado arrived.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot," Tornado said.

"But we've got a plan now," Robin said.

"The subject is not up for debate," he said. The four then walked away.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister said.

"I'm here now," Tornado replied sending a tornado at Twister who countered with his own. "We are evenly matched Twister."

"No Tornado we are not," Twister replied before sending electricity at Tornado. Tornado but was caught up in an explosion and was knocked to the ground.

Twister then jumped over to Tornado. "Remain still android," Twister said as wires extended from his fingers, attaching to Tornado's head, "the reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado suddenly looked up and grabbed the cables, head turning into M'gan, "Longer then you might think."

Twister was taken by surprise, then was blasted into a tornado created by Wally. Twister was then blasted towards Superboy who grabbed his arm and punched two holes in his armor before sending him into the water. Kaldur then struck him with an anchor and sent electricity into Twister, blowing off his right arm and shooting him back onto dry land. M'gan lifted Twister off the ground, used telekinesis to rip off his other arm and most of his armor as Robin threw bombs at Twister.

Twister fell to the ground and a scrawny man fell out of him.

"Foul. I-I call foul," he said. M'gan then lifted a sizable boulder and brought it over the man.

"M'gan no!" Kaldur cried, but to no avail as M'gan brought the boulder down on the scrawny fellow.

"Don't know how it's done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin scolded.  
"You said you trust me," she said before lifting to boulder to reveal that the man was an android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally went down and picked up the eyeball. "Cool, souvenir."

"Hey, where's Dexter?" Robin asked.

"In the bioship. It would've looked weird if Tornado arrived with him only to tell him to go away," M'gan answered.

"We should have had more faith in you," Kaldur said.

"Yeah, you rocked that mission. Get it? Rocked," Wally said.

"Ignore him, we're all just glad you're on the team," Robin said. The bioship then flew overhead and deposited Dexter.

"I see the plan worked," Dexter said, "So do we bring the parts to cave, or check out that meteor first?"

"It's just a meteor, let the local authorities handle it," Superboy said.

"No, I doubt that it's just a meteor, I checked recent astronomical findings, and there were no mentions of any meteors near Earth," Dexter replied.

"Besides it shouldn't have bounced off the ground like it did, and there definitely should have been more of an impact," Wally added.

"We take the remains back to the cave first, then investigate the meteor," Kaldur said.

* * *

After the team had deposited their findings at the cave, they were now walking through the forest in search of the impact crater. The meteor apparently bounced two more times and went through a tree before settling a few kilometers in. The crater was only a few meters deep.

As they approached the impact site, Dexter say something sticking out a tree. "What is that?"

Kaldur and Superboy walked over with him as M'gan and Wally walked to the crater.

"Is that, a sword?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, but how did-"

"Guys come here quick!" M'gan shouted. The three jogged over to M'gan.

"What is it?" Kaldur.

"Look," she said pointing in the crater. Laying in the center of the crater was a blonde haired girl that looked sixteen. She was wearing gold armor over blue garments, and had a red cape.

"What the…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Young Justice, or Torunn. Young Justice may or may not belong to cartoon network and Torunn belongs to Marvel

**AN: **and yet another new story. should probably focus on the stories i already have. well this is probably going to be my last new story for a while. after i finish LODB i'll focus on updating this and MOE.

I'm kinda afraid that this is too much like the actual serious though.

i had meant to release this chapter yesterday alongside the prologue but fanfiction had a brain fart and wouldn't let me


End file.
